


Out of Reach

by BabyyCakess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Zayn. Zayn loves Niall. Oh, but Harry loves Niall, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fiction.

Harry's POV

If I could pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love, I would go back to that moment and punch myself square in the face. Honestly. It's one thing to fall face first in love with your best friend. It's another thing entirely to fall in love with your best friend who is so very in love with someone else. Someone with perfectly styled hair and dark skin, covered with tattoos that are "fuckin' works of art" (Niall's exact words). 

Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be such a big deal if I didn't have to hear Niall go on about how amazing Zayn is. How sweet and caring and wonderful and romantic and the list goes on for fucking miles. 

The absolute worst part though, is seeing those beautiful blue eyes light up, lovingly looking at Zayn. There's this secret smile that Niall gets on his face when Zayn's in the room. He smiles this smile, and he looks so utterly happy, and I'm happy that Niall's so fucking happy, I really am. I just wish that I could be the reason for that smile. I wish I could make Niall look that way. I wish Niall could love me the way he loves Zayn. 

It's a pretty shitty situation, to be honest. Especially when Zayn makes it so hard to hate him. He's a genuinely nice guy, and it's so obvious he cares about Niall. 

It's obvious he loves Niall. 

But so do I. 

And for me, he is so out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love.


End file.
